


Emotionless

by LittleLuxxie



Series: Aeryl Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Custom Hawke, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post-A Bitter Pill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxxie/pseuds/LittleLuxxie
Summary: Hawke just after Fenris leaves her in 'A Bitter Pill'.





	Emotionless

“Forgive me…” he whispered. His back was already turned on her and his voice barely audible over the crackling from the fireplace. Her hand twisted the bedcover, as she held it tight to her chest. He was already on his way out the door. When it closed behind him, Hawke slumped backward, with more force than intended and therefore she bounced a little. She held her arms over her head, and look at the ceiling of the canopy.

She saw herself. Alone in the middle of the bed, the cover pooled at her waist and the flames flickered lights over her pale skin. He walked so quietly that she couldn’t hear him, and yet she knew where he was. Her eyes stared empty, there were no feelings left in her. In the distance, she thought she heard the front door close.

Nothing, that was all they had ever been. What should she feel now? Heartbroken? Angry? Confused? She was just an empty shell, pretending to be human. How could she be so cold? Being left like this should’ve stirred some emotion, shouldn’t it? But there was nothing left to care about, and would never be. He would not be coming back.

“He’s not coming back.”

She said it aloud, to try and force a reaction from herself. But the words were hollow and level, she might as well not have said them. Had she ever cared? She wasn’t sure anymore. No wonder being with her had hurt him. She was nothing, only empty and cold.

There was a hole in the canopy, right above her. If she titled her head she could almost imagine it was a dragon. Maybe she should ask Bodahn to repair it.

She rolled over on her side and pulled the cover back over herself. Even with the fire, she got goosebumps, and she curled into herself trying to find warmth. But no fire nor cover could help with the chill since it radiated from inside. With his words echoing in her head, “I can’t… I can’t… Forgive me…” she fell asleep again.

When she woke up the morning after her pillow was wet, and the empty feeling was exchanged with a heavy weight over her chest.


End file.
